


Wake Up

by maraudermoeyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hangover, M/M, Mention of alcohol, Sirius Black x Remus Lupin - Freeform, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudermoeyy/pseuds/maraudermoeyy
Summary: Remus is out cold after a night of "heavy" drinking. And, Sirius knows just how to wake him up.





	Wake Up

James and Sirius chuckled amongst themselves as they eyed Remus, who was passed out on James' couch. James shoved Sirius, when doubled over, holding his stomach as he gasped for air.  
"Poor bastard can't hold his liquor," James huffed between breaths. "He's out."  
Sirius smiled, chuckling. "He only did four shots. I thought he would have more of a tolerance, you know, being the animal he is," Sirius joked. A smirk curled over his lips as he watched a ribbon of drool roll down Remus' blushed cheek. "He's so charming," he cooed jokingly.  
James wiped the tears from his eyes. "What were we thinking letting him drink like that? And Pete? He's passed out sideways on my bed. They're both lightweights, apparently."  
"He agreed to it. He took the shots. It's his fucking fault." Sirius sat down on the coffee table beside the couch and studied his friend. "It's a nineteenth birthday he won't forget. Or, well, one he won't remember." The both laughed again.  
"Gooood morning, Remmie!" James exclaimed as he leaned over his friend. Sirius howled in laughter when Remus didn't budge.  
"Remus! Oi! Get' your arse up. Rise and shine!" Sirius screamed, leaning over his friend and smacking the cushion beside Remus. Remus only responded with a light snore. "Well, fuck."  
"He's really out cold." James' nose crinkled as his glasses lid down. "And he isn't getting up anytime soon."  
Sirius stared down at his dear friend. His cinnamon curls swirled atop his head, falling haphazardly over his lightly scarred forehead. His eyes twitched and his bottom lip quivered every few seconds. He was dreaming. And, whatever it was, Sirius hoped that it was better than the reality around them. Sirius tried his best to push the flashebacks of his most recent mission into the back of his mind as he watched Remus snuggle deeper into his oversized argyle sweater.  
His heart pounded loudly in his chest as he realized something. He turned to James and sighed. "I know what will wake him." Sirius turned back to Remus, leaning closer than before. He drew in a deep breath, then slammed his lips against Remus'. One of Sirius' hands gripped the side of Remus' face while the other perched on the edge of the sofa.  
Remus' eyes shot open. A muffled, almost panicked noise left his mouth, muted by Sirius. Then, once Remus realized what was happening, he relaxed and settled into the kiss. Sirius' lips moved in unison with Remus' for a few minutes, until Sirius finally pulled away.  
"Good morning, Moony," he whispered with a smirk. Remus' eyes were wide, but a clear smile was painted across his face.  
"G-Good morning." Remus blushed as he turned to James, who just smiled down that the two of them.  
"Well, 'bout fuckin' time." James shook his head as he walked away, letting out a few chuckles. He quickly disappeared into the hall to find Lily.  
Remus sat up, his eyes never leaving Sirius as he resettled under his crocheted blanket. "So, I'm up. What do you want?" Remus snapped, struggling to hide his smile. But, Sirius caught it.  
"It's nearly two in the afternoon. You've been asleep for almost eleven hours. I think you should eat something." Sirius ran his fingers through his waves. "I bet your head hurts something awful."  
Remus nodded, realizing his head was throbbing. "Ugh, yeah. Something awful."  
Sirius pursed his lips, then stood, extending his hand. "James saved you some of his famous hangover remedy, extra greasy." Remus took his hand and huffed a laugh.  
"That… actually sounds really good for once." Remus stood, but kept his hand in Sirius'. He smiled, then leaned forward, pressing his lips to Sirius' again. This time, Sirius was caught off guard. It only took a few seconds for Sirius to wrap his arms around Remus and pull him closer.  
Remus slowly pulled away, peering down at the slightly shorter Sirius Black. His arms rested firmly on Sirius' shoulders, his fingers tangling in the handsome man's jet black waves.  
"James was right," Remus whispered. "It's about fucking time."  
Sirius laughed, resting his forehead against Remus'. "Yeah, for once Prongs was actually right." They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Remus pulled away.  
"Now, how about that breakfast?" Remus teased, grabbing Sirius' hand and dragging him towards the kitchen. "I'm hungry." Sirius laughed as he followed Remus out of the small living room and towards his greasy breakfast.


End file.
